


Scarred

by oooknuk



Series: Scars [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooknuk/pseuds/oooknuk
Summary: Someone from Fraser's past is extremely horrid to both the boys, and Ray gets cross





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters you recognise will belong to Alliance. No infringement of copyright intended. Not for profit. 
> 
> Warnings: violence, nonconsensual sex, language. Very Nasty. 
> 
> Author's note: This story has a far less gruesome sequel, "Healed". This was written as an experiment. Just call me Dr Frankenstein. Thanks to Wax, Mia and Barb for comments, and to Aislinn for some hefty post-posting nit picks.

"OK. That's it." Ray pulls his car off the road. "What's up with you, Fraser?"

"Nothing, Ray. Why have you stopped the car?"

"Because you haven't heard a word I've said in twenty minutes. And when I told you they were thinking of holding underwater curling at Buckingham Palace next year, you said "That's interesting." Now, you see, I'm a detective, so I detect things. And right now, I'm detecting there's something on that Mountie brain of yours. So. Spill."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I need to walk. I'll see you tomorrow." He gets out of the car and begins to walk. Ray waits for a minute, until cars behind him begin to complain, then he drives away, accelerating fast enough to leave smoke.

 

* * *

A week later Fraser asks Ray to come back to his apartment after they both finish work.

"So, Fraser. What's the occasion? Where's Dief?"

"Dief is in Inuvik."

"Why? What's going on with you, Fraser?  You've been on another planet for weeks now. You never hear a word anyone says, and you haven't told me an Inuit story in days. Not that I'm complaining, but it's not normal."

"Ray. Please sit. I have some things to show you."

Ray sits at the small kitchen table. Ben spreads out some cards and other objects out in front of him. Ray picks one up.

"Handcuffs, Fraser? This a joke?"

"I have to tell you something, Ray. Something about my past. Very personal. I wouldn't involve you in it, but I have reason to believe you may be in danger."

"Are you being threatened? Is that what this is about?"

"Please - just listen. Some months ago, just after our return from the Northwest Territories, I met... a person. This person and I ... formed a mutual attraction, and we had a brief relationship. These letters and ... things... are from them."

"Him."

"Him?"

"It was a guy - you're being too cagey for it to be a chick, Fraser."

"Yes. A man."

"A man? You're saying you had a relationship with a guy since we got back?"

"Yes, Ray. That is what I'm saying."

"A guy?"

"Yes. If you don't mind ..."

"Fuck, Fraser, of course I mind. A guy? When I  coulda ... okay. Tell me the rest. Why this stuff?"

"This ... man ... and I ... had a physical relationship. A brief one ..."

"How long?"

"Not long. Four weeks."

"When the fuck did you...? Four weeks? When?"

"May. While I was on secondment in Canada."

"You were screwing a guy for a whole month and you never told me about it?"

"Ray, you know I don't talk about ..."

"Fuck that, Fraser. You had a relationship with a guy for a month and I never met him? You never said anything about him?"

"I ... I didn't think you'd understand."

"Damn right I don't, Fraser. Thought you never lie."

"I don't."

"That's a lie in my book, Fraser. But, okay. Why all the cloak and dagger stuff?"

"This man ... enjoyed different things, sexually."

"Like what?"

"Ray...."

"Was he a pervert? Liked tying you up? Hitting you?"

"Yes."

"Yes? You let a guy tie you up and hit you? For a whole goddamn month? And you never told me about it?"

"It wasn't like that at first ... he wasn't like that, he was ... very nice ... Once it became ... too much ... I ended it."

"And?"

"And. He wasn't pleased. He wanted to ... he asked me if he could use a knife on me. I refused. We were having dinner at his hotel ... I told him I wouldn't see him again ... he must have put something in my drink. I woke up, he was gone ... but he had done things ...."

"He raped you."

"Yes ... so it seems. And other things."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Fraser! What other things? You're freaking me out here - just tell me."

"I'll have to show you. I need to loosen my jeans, please excuse me."

Fraser stands, turns his back and undoes his waist button and fly, and lowers the jeans on one side, shoving the band of his boxers down so Ray can see.

" 'SLUT'? He carved this on you? Fuck, Fraser - did you tell anyone? Make a report?"

Fraser redoes his pants. "No. I was ... I didn't want anyone to know. I treated my injuries myself."

"I can't believe this, Fraser. How could you do this - get into this? Why are you telling me now?"

"Because he's coming back. This is his way of telling me. This last card was left on this table here - while I was at work."

"So, we pick him up and charge him. What are we waiting for? Who is this sack of shit?"

"I don't know."

"Fraser - you've lost your fucking mind, you know that? You let this scumbag hurt you, tie you up - cut you - and you didn't get his name?"

"His name is Claude Duroy - but I haven't been able to trace him. All I know is that he's Canadian."

"So we do a search ... what?"

"No. I can handle him if he comes for me. I'm worried about you. I've sent Dief out of harm's way, but I wanted to warn you. I drew this." He gives Ray a pencil drawing of a man about fifty, dark, good-looking. "I want you to be alert. I'm afraid that he may use you to get at me - he ... he made threats. Ray - he knows about you. He knows... what you mean to me."

Ray stands up, shoves the chair back violently. "No. No fucking way. This is nuts. You're gonna let this psycho come after you, and you want me to keep out of his way so what, you can handle it? What are you gonna do? Beat him up? You're crazy, Fraser. We gotta get Welsh in on this, stop him."

"I won't cooperate if you do that."

"Why the fuck not? You protecting him, Fraser? You in love with him? With that... that... when I.... Why? Why won't you stop him?"

"Please, Ray - you don't understand ..."

"You got that right, Mountie. I don't understand, wouldn't in a million years. You coulda had anyone ... you coulda had ... a guy... a guy like that." He goes to the front door and opens it. "I can't deal with this."

Ben jumps up and grabs his arm. "Ray, take the picture, and be careful. He's a very dangerous individual."

"No shit, Fraser. Look, I got a gun, I got a badge. I thought I had a partner I could trust, but two outta three ain't bad. I can look after myself."

He slams the door behind him. Ben sits at the table for a long time. Then he collects up the letters and other things, puts them in a plastic bag, puts them in his foot locker, and goes to bed.

 

* * *

The next note is delivered the following day. "The time is now," it reads. Ben tries to ring Ray at the precinct, and on his cell phone, but gets no answer. He leaves work early to go to Ray's apartment. Ray's GTO pulls up alongside him as he walks, and the door is opened from within.

"Get in," Claude says.

"No. Where's Ray?"

"With me. Get in if you want to see him again."

Ben gets in the car. Claude drives off. He holds Ray's gun in his lap. "In the glove box. Open it."

Ben opens the compartment. There is a plastic bag with Ray's police badge and his silver bracelet in it, his handcuffs. "If you've hurt him, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth."

"Au contraire, my dear Benton. If you hurt me, you will kill him. No one knows where I have him, and you will never find him. So be a good little Mountie, and put the handcuffs on."

Ben obeys. Claude drives them past the city limits, then pulls the car over. "I'm going to blindfold you. Any attempt to stop me, or to escape, or to get me arrested, and you will never see your cop friend again. Get it?"

Claude puts adhesive tape over Ben's eyes, then a pair of dark glasses over it all. Ben sits quietly. Claude starts the car. They drive for another hour, on metalled roads and gravel roads. They pull up. Claude gets out, walks around the car and opens the passenger door. "Get out. Don't try anything. I will shoot you and kill your friend if you do."

Ben is guided by the gun held at his neck, and Claude's hand on his shoulder. He is taken into a small cabin. Claude makes him stop. "I am going to hand you the key. Undo the cuffs and remove the blindfold." Ben does so, and sees that Ray is here as well. Ray is pinioned to the wall, his chest bare. One arm is pulled over his head, cuffed to a hook in the wall near the ceiling. The other arm is pulled hard down, and cuffed to a hook near the floor. There is some sort of intravenous device connected to the lowered arm, and a tube running from it into a bucket on the floor. His face is badly beaten and his eyes are shut.

"Ray!"

"Fraser?" The word is mumbled. Ray raises his head and opens an eye, but Claude strikes him across the face.

"Shut up, both of you. Now, Benton, my sweet. This canula in his arm allows me to drain blood from him at will. I am going to ask you to do some things. The longer it takes you to do them, the more blood he will lose." He flips a switch, and Ray's blood begins to slowly drip into the bucket. "Take your clothes off. Now. All of them."

Ben rips his uniform off as fast as he can, struggles with the boots as he tries to keep his eye on Ray, tossing them to one side. "Very good, Benton.  Now, take his jeans and pants off." Ben hesitates. "Come on, Benton. His life is draining away fast."

Ben removes Ray's jeans and boxers as gently as he can, lifting one leg then the other to pull the clothing off, and keeping his eyes averted from Ray's genitals. "Get back over there, and cuff your left wrist to that hook there." Ben obeys. "Throw me the key. Good Mountie. I see you have learned a little since we last met." He turns the switch off on Ray's arm. The blood stops dribbling from the short tube. Ray's head is hanging again.

"He makes a lovely sight, does he not, Benton? So do you, of course, but the novelty has worn off in your case. " Claude puts the handcuff key on the shelf over the small fireplace, then cups Ray's genitals in his hand.

"Leave him alone! God - Ray.... Don't touch him!"

"Ah, Benton. Thank you. You have confirmed what I suspected. Have you touched him like this, stroked his cock? Do you know what he tastes like?" He handles Ray roughly, but Ray appears to be unconscious. "Wake up, cop. You're missing the good part." He shakes Ray by the chin, and Ray's eyes open.  "Now what shall we do next, hmmm, Benton? I think your friend might like a little taste of me? Something to remember me by?"

"Leave him alone - he's done nothing to hurt you."

"But that's not the point. The fact he is innocent only makes it better. Like it did with you."

"Claude - please, take me, do what you want to me. Just leave him alone."

"Fraser ... don't," Ray mumbles.

"No, Benton. It's too late for that. You had your chance." He picks up a scalpel. "Now, what shall I ...? Ah, the perfect thing. Just for you, my sweet Benton." He begins to cut at Ray's chest. Ray struggles and spits at Claude, who continues regardless. Ray's yelling is mixed with Ben's screams for Claude to stop, but he does not until he has carved two bloody words into Ray's chest and belly. Ray's whole body is shaking from fighting and yelling when Claude finishes, and blood runs down his body, down his genitals and his legs.

"Perfect. 'Bentons bitch.' Oh, pardon me, I've forgotten something." He jabs the scalpel into Ray to make the apostrophe. Ray screams again. "Good grammar is so important, I always think."

Claude dips a finger into Ray's flowing blood and tastes it.

"So sweet, Benton. He's really delicious. And what beautiful sounds he makes. I can quite understand why you want him."

Ben fights the manacle holding him and yells at Claude. Claude steps over to him, just out of reach.

"Dear Benton. You're only making this harder for yourself. There's one more thing I want you to do, and you will do exactly what I say or he will die. And you will have to watch." He turns the switch on the canula in Ray's arm and the blood begins to drip out again. "Kneel down,"  he orders Ben. He walks over to him "Now.  Suck me, Benton, like his life depends on it. Which it does."

Ray moans. "Fraser ... don't ..."

"No, Benton. Do. When I come, I'll turn the switch off, and not before. And then I'll let you go. But if you don't make me come - and I'm quite the master at control - then your beautiful friend will die. If you are thinking of trying to hurt me, remember where the key is - you'll never get to it before he dies."

Claude undoes his pants, and his erect penis is revealed. He shoves his groin in Ben's face. Ben turns his head to one side to avoid it, but Claude grabs his hair, and forces him to face forward. "What are you waiting for, Benton? The clock is ticking."

Ben takes Claude's penis into to his mouth and licks and sucks as best he can, using his free hand to stimulate the other man. He fights not to be distracted by the sound of Ray's laboured breathing, or the increasingly thick smell of blood in the small room. Fights not to vomit. Claude makes many sounds of pleasure, but it takes a long time to bring him to orgasm. "Swallow, Benton. Every drop, if you want to be free." Benton does so, then coughs and releases the man's dick. Ray has fainted.

"Oh, I have so missed your mouth, Benton. So much talent behind that innocent face of yours." He makes no move towards Ray. Ben struggles against the cuff holding his hand. His wrist is becoming raw from his efforts.

"We had a deal. Let him go." He rises from his kneeling position, and strains towards Ray who is a yard or so out of his reach.

"Did we?" Claude walks over to the fireplace and puts the handcuff key in his back pocket. "You know, I rather think it might be good fun to watch him die after all."

"You bastard! Let him go!"

"Why, Benton. Don't be selfish. You should learn to share your toys, especially one as lovely as this." He walks over to Ray, and lifts up the sagging head with one hand, and grabs his genitals with the other. "I've always wanted to kiss a dying man. To be the very last thing he feels." Ben struggles and yells obscenities as Claude kisses Ray on the lips, one hand reaching behind the pinioned man to insert a rough finger in his anus. Suddenly, Ray surges, hooking his leg behind Claude's, and butting his head hard against the other man's forehead, knocking him back. With his legs still trapped by Ray's, Claude falls backwards to the floor, within reach of Ben.

Ben catches the man's head with his right arm, puts it in a half nelson and twists it sharply, snapping his neck. Then he hauls the body up so that he can reach his jeans pocket to get the handcuff key. He frees himself, leaps up, and quickly snaps off the switch on the canula. Ray's chest is heaving with the effort he has made, and his eyes are shut. Fraser slaps Ray's face gently.

"Ray! Ray, wake up. It's over."

Ray's eyes open, and he lifts his head with difficulty. "One ...two ... punch," he says thickly.  Then his head drops again. Ben releases Ray's lower arm, then the raised one, allowing the unconscious man to fall into his arms, and lowering him gently to the floor. There is just over a half liter of blood in the bucket. Too much. Ben pulls on his trousers, and takes his white Henley and puts it on Ray. The shirt is soaked immediately with the blood from the cuts. He puts Ray's jeans on him, finds the car keys on Claude's body and the gun, Ray's phone. He tries to call 911 but there is no signal.

He grabs his boots and slings on his tunic. Then he carefully lifts Ray and carries him out of the cabin, and lays him in the back seat of the GTO, with his knees raised. He takes off his tunic and covers Ray with it. Then he drives.

 

* * *

Ben gives his report to the local police and has to wait for his identity and position to be verified before he is allowed to go and enquire about Ray. Ben must wait another two hours before he can see him.

Ray is propped up by pillows, face gray against pale blue cloth. A plasma IV in one arm, butterfly bandages on the cuts in his face. His swollen eyes are closed as Ben comes in, holding his Stetson in both hands, but opens them as he hears the other man sit.

"How are you, Ray?"

Ray does not reply.

"Claude is dead. The police here will need to question you. They haven't got his body yet. I can go back to Chicago so long as I stay in touch with them, and Lieutenant Welsh."

Ray says nothing, just looks at Ben for a long time, until Ben drops his gaze from Ray to his hat in his hands. Ray closes his eyes. Ben leaves without another word.

 

* * *

Ray is released after two days and is given a week off to recuperate. He gave his statement in the hospital and is assured that Ben will not be prosecuted. He speaks to no one except Lieutenant Welsh and his mother by phone, and leaves the apartment only twice, to collect groceries and alcohol. His partner does not call.

On Saturday night, someone knocks at his door. It is Ben. Ray stares at him. Ben makes no move to enter.

"Well, you gonna come in, or waste my air-conditioning?"

Ben steps in hesitantly. Ray turns his back on him and goes into the kitchen.

"Have a beer, Fraser."

"No. Thank you, Ray ..."

"Fraser, you can suck cock, you can drink my fucking beer."

Ben flinches. He takes the cold bottle from Ray's hands. Ray walks over to the sofa and sits at one end, ignoring his visitor. Ben sits at the other end, holding the beer in one hand, the hat in the other. Ray reaches over, grabs the Stetson, and throws it on the coffee table.

"Drink. You're not wasting good booze." Ray pulls at his own bottle, while Ben takes a sip from his. "That's not drinking, Fraser. Drink like you mean to finish it, dammit!"

Ben takes another, longer sip while Ray watches closely. Ray drinks down half his own bottle, then holds it in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Ray?"

"Like badly made sushi, Fraser."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. You deserve to be."

Ray drinks again, finishes the bottle and puts it on the table in front of him.

"I just keep thinking. Why him, not me? Why him, not me?" He looks at Ben. Ben does not speak.

"Cat got your tongue, Mountie? Okay, I got a theory. I think you like it.  I think you like being hurt. I think you like being made to feel like shit. You go for the ones who are gonna cut your heart up and throw you to the wolves. No chance of you screwing them up - they come pre-fucked up."

"Ray... "

"See, I'm different from you. I go for the best every time. Stella. Maggie. You. Hurts like hell when you lose 'em, or you don't get 'em. But while you do, it doesn't hurt. I'm not into pain, Fraser. It doesn't always have to hurt."

Ray plays with the empty beer bottle, looking into its depths, sets it down again.

"You know what I was thinking while that guy was carving your name into me? Apart from it hurting like a son of a bitch? I was thinking, before I didn't have you in bed, but at least no one else did, so the pain was okay, that was the price of being with you. Then that fucker comes along and you want him, and he has you, and I got the pain still. Was that fair? Me bleeding to death cos some other guy got you and I don't? That fair?"

"No."

"You want me, I know you do. I want you and you know that, you've known it since Canada. But I don't want to hurt you, so you don't want me to have you. I don't make you feel bad enough, is that it, Fraser? You'd rather suck him off than let me fuck you, rather let him hit you cos you know I never will? Is that the reason, Fraser?  Come on, tell me."

"No. You're wrong."

"Wrong what, Mountie? That you don't want me, or that you won't have me?"

"Yes."

Ray looks at him briefly, looks away.

"I mean, I guess it was too much to ask that we'd book the honeymoon suite at the Hilton and fuck like bunnies, but I thought I might have more than your name on my chest to remember you for. But you're into all that, ain't ya, Fraser? You got that word on your hip, you haven't had anyone take it off. Your little souvenir, is it? I'd have given you something better. I'd have given you love, Fraser. All of it, all I got. But you wanted scars. You want me to give you a scar? I can do that, if I can have you."

"No.  Please, Ray - I came over to tell you something. I've asked for a transfer home."

Ray stands up and goes to the fridge. He takes two bottles of beer out and returns to the sofa. "Take it. Don't fucking argue or I'll break it over your fucking head. Drink." He drinks, and Ben drinks too.

"So that's your answer. Run away. Okay. I can go with that. You ain't offering me anything, never did, Fraser. I can't hurt you the way you want, and you can't learn to love someone who loves you back. " He looks at Ben. "Why did you have to suck his cock, Fraser? I didn't want that. Rather die than have someone do that for me.

"Do you think I wanted to do that? My God, Ray - he was going to kill you! I had to do whatever it took ..."

"He fucking raped you, Fraser!" Ray shouts back. "I'd never ask that. Never want that from anyone. It's... I ... didn't want his cock down your throat ... didn't want him touching you like that ... not there..."

Ray picks up his beer and swallows the rest of it in one go. Throws the bottle towards the trash can. Misses, and it smashes.

Ben stands, rubs a tired hand over his face. "Ray, you're upset. I'm sorry. I'd better go."

Ray stands also. "Yeah. We're done. Wait." He walks over to Ben until he is chest to chest with him, and forces him back against the wall. "All I wanted was a chance, Fraser. Never asked for forever. Just one chance."

He kisses Ben hard, ruthlessly. Hips grinding against the pinned man. Hands holding the other's against the wall. He kisses him until he has to stop for air. He steps away, drops his hands. "Now we're done."

Ben moves out from behind him, goes to the coffee table and picks up his hat. "I really am sorry, Ray.  I never wanted it ... I thought we could...." He waves his hands helplessly.

"I know you're sorry, Fraser. I know you are. I just can't ... you know ... handle it right now."

Ben walks out.  Ray sweeps up the broken glass, then gets another beer. Sits on the sofa and drinks.

 

* * *

Ray returns to work on Monday. He is ordered to stay on desk duty that week, and catches up on all the outstanding paperwork. Internal Affairs questions him about Duroy's death and he is cleared of any responsibility.

Friday afternoon, close to five, a package is handed to him by the desk sergeant. It is addressed in Ben's strong hand. He opens it, and spreads the contents out on the cleared desk.

A torn up transfer form. He smiles.

A plastic surgeon's business card.

A small bag of pellets.

A faxed confirmation of a hotel reservation. The Hilton, Honeymoon Suite. In Ben's name, for that evening, for the weekend. On the bottom, Ben has written, "The food is for the rabbits. And we're not done until I kiss you back."

"Son of a bitch," Ray says softly. He gets his coat, shoves the bag of pellets in one pocket, and the papers in the other, and tells Welsh he's off for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written nearly twenty years ago under another pseudonym. It hasn't been revised since then.
> 
> I am posting this and my other stories from this period purely so people can read them if they choose. I won't be reading comments, and don't care if you leave kudos. I'm dumping them and running.
> 
> Having said that, I worked hard on them, and I hope they still entertain someone out there.


End file.
